The Snake's Seduction
by slythefoxx2
Summary: Captured by Orochimaru, how long can Naruto resist her charms and save his friend? Fem OrochimaruxNaruto One-shot I don't own Naruto


She approached her prey with an unconscious sway of her hips and a predator's grace. There was no need to rush even if the very thought excited her to her very core. She had finally gotten him, often having to remind herself that he was really here. All the plots, all the schemes to separate him from Jiraiya and it was a simple slip of information that did it. His drive to protect his precious people meant he couldn't ignore information on one that had gone missing years prior; one of his few friends from that accursed village.

There was no time for continued admonishment, he had done it enough when he was initially captured by _her_. He knew it was too convenient but it had been his first piece of intel in months and he had to investigate. Luckily, Jiraiya had his own business to attend to so he was free to go without hassle. His contact had been compromised, there were teams of Oto nin waiting on his arrival. He fought as best he could, taking down several and even managing to get word back to Jiraiya, so if nothing else the man could clean up his network. Physically exhausted and desperate, he had been easily defeated by her bone user, even if he did scar the bastard's face with his high frequency sword. He could take no pleasure in the moral victory as he was knocked out and transported to her; all wrapped up like a birthday present. Her look of unrestrained glee infuriated him then as it had every day since. He relished the day he'd eventually be free of her.

It had been over a month and even now she sometimes couldn't believe he was here. Years of patience and a significant amount of resources were utilized but he was here; specifically restrained, naked, to her bed. The first week was the hardest, he'd resist her at every turn though she could tell some of it was out of simple obligation. He may not hold much love for Konoha anymore but his loyalty had become reflexive. It was the second week where progress had been made and while things were headed in her desired direction, getting him to fully submit to her had become quite the feat. But what else could she expect from the red haired Uzumaki?

The boy who graduated by the age of 9 but was subsequently denied a jounin sensei and a stable team for three years. Had seven original jutsu by the age of ten. Killed two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist by 11 and had been recommended for a field promotion to chunin twice; to only be denied both times much to his disappointment. Yes, she had kept tabs on the Uzumaki, the forgotten Prince denied everything but took to jutsu creation as an act of rebellion. So many had tried to stall his advancement in his chosen interests, even the Sandaime.

It wasn't until an anonymous source revealed the Sandaime and Danzo had both embezzled funds from the Uzumaki accounts, and therefore the Yondaime's accounts, to the Fire Daimyo did Naruto get his promotion to Chunin and his full inheritance. Ironically, it was after his mission to Wave and him killing another member of the Seven Swordsmen. As soon as he was given the promotion he was removed from Team 7 and became an apprentice to Jiraiya. They left immediately and except for the Suna invasion, had not returned since.

She had been forced to wait, to only help him from the shadows; having Kabuto sneak a scroll on chakra theory or a jutsu type when she could. He was to be her Prince, her equal in all things… eventually. Before he could be raised to such heights, he'd have to submit to her completely; mind and body. The body had already given way, instantly reacting to even a hint of touch from her. Even now, as the routine of their morning sessions had taken hold he was still excited by her; though he would never admit it.

"Eager as ever, Naruto-kun" she said in a near purr, as she ran her hands down his torso. She knew he wouldn't speak, his lack of engagement was his strategy to not break but his growing arousal was confirmation enough. He couldn't avoid the gasp that escaped his lips as she took him into her delicate hands, hands not befitting a seasoned killer. Even two weeks ago he would have offered up token resistance if for no other reason than to soothe his pride but now he accepts it as inevitable. He knows what will happen next, it's unavoidable.

When fully erect, she aligns both their sexes and gives the Uzumaki a knowing smirk as she slides down him with practiced ease. He fought back a moan as he was engulfed in her tight, warm wetness. The pace is slow but deliberate, opting for a more sensual encounter than the heated frenzied pace she had set the day previous. His amethyst eyes met her slitted pupils unable to look anywhere else. A sheen of sweat covering their naked bodies and she continued to ride him. He fought to not get lost in the sway of her ample breasts, they truly were mesmerizing. Naruto hated this woman. She thinks he's going to break but he is only biding his time until he could find Hinata and get them both away from here. Her seals preventing him from summoning his beloved panthers are impressive but he's almost cracked them. She's arrogant and that will be her downfall. She leans down to kiss him, her inky black hair intermingling with his blood red locks, a color scheme reminiscent of a lethal snake. He returns the kiss but it's an act. It's all just an act. He repeats that to himself so much it has become a mantra.

Despite his current predicament, Naruto Uzumaki is done being controlled. He won't submit to her, whatever her reasons are but the closer she thinks she is to her goal, the more freedoms he is allowed. Giving him free access to her library and training room is foolish. He knows what she wants and he knows he'll have to pretend to give it to her but if he relented too quickly she would know. The downside of having a reputation for an unbreakable will he lamented. He only needs to continue this long enough to find Hinata and then the pair can flee, get to one of Jiraiya's safe houses and send word. No amount of pleasure will deter him from his path. It's all just an act. It's all just an act.

He regrets this woman was his first. Not that he was holding out on losing his virginity to someone special, he didn't hold romantic notions like that anymore and would be more than happy to have done so with one of Jiraiya's whore contacts. He had been offered but simply hadn't been interested but now and for the foreseeable future the only touch his body has ever known is from this vile woman; vile but with deceptively warm eyes and alluring body. It's all just an act, it's all just an act.

She'd quicken her pace and watched as Naruto started to struggle against his restraints. Being a tactile person, robbing him of this ability is a small torture. In his unguarded moments she sees the want, the desire to touch her, to exercise some control but he won't have it. Not yet. Her rapid pace has him hurdling to his climax, the build up almost too much for the redhead. So close he was to his release, to ecstasy that he sometimes forgot how much he hated her directly after. With every second he gets closer, so lost in the sensation he didn't see her smile. It was not a kind smile but one that signified the oncoming of a devious act. Right before Naruto reached his limit she clenched her interior walls and stopped moving.

The Uzumaki was clearly shocked by her actions, his eyes screaming for her to keep going, to allow him to finish. She slowly started to rotate her hips, grinding into Naruto and while it was a pleasurable sensation for her it did nothing to alleviate the pressure he had built up. He put up a futile struggle against his restraints, trying to thrust but not for the sake of pleasure but to relieve the oncoming pain he felt in his stomach.

Watching her love in pain brought no pleasure to the Snake Sannin but she needed to progress with him and he needed to start accepting his situation. She spoke through pants, "I can take your pain away, Naruto-kun but you know what you must do for me."

The Uzumaki was at war with himself. He'd say almost anything to stop the pain he was feeling and this would be a perfect time to pretend to give in but his damn pride and desire to bow to no one was overriding those impulses. But this was no time for pride, he needed to earn her trust so he could find his friend and leave. Anything he says is just an act.

"Fine" he said, barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I said fine just make it stop!"

"No" she replied.

"W-why?" he asked, his discomfort only increasing.

"Because you still haven't given me what I want." she replied, using all of her body weight to keep him pinned down.

"I-I'll serve you and be loyal only to you."

"Kukuku, I'm not sure I believe you, Naruto-kun. Let's see if we can work on that." she said as she lifted her hips for the first time since she stopped, lowering herself slowly. "Keep saying it, make me believe it." she said sternly and the boy did as instructed. The words coming out labored initially but became easier as his pain subsided.

As he said the words Naruto repeated his mantra. 'It's just an act. It's just an act. It's just an act.' he would say but as the pain left him his words and thoughts started to bleed together. His internal voice being overtaken by his oath of loyalty to the Sannin. By the moment of his climax, words spoken and thought were one and the same.

Feeling and seeing her love finish, Orochimaru kissed him tenderly before he went to sleep. Staying for just a moment, she ran her fingers through his sanguine locks and cuddled with the object of her affection. When it sounded as if he had slipped into a deep sleep, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way to her bathroom. The shower was nice and hot, feeling all the better due to her progress with the Uzumaki. She knows he didn't truly mean those words, not completely but a part of him did and that seed would only grow from here on out.

After exiting the shower and drying off, she put on her lavender robe and began to dry her hair. She felt guilty knowing that her beloved was holding out for the sake of a ghost. He was closer to his goal and yet a world a way. He wouldn't find Hinata, not his Hinata no matter how long he looked nor how driven he was to do so. She was no longer of this world and hadn't been for sometime. Could he handle that knowledge? That his search was always going to lead to failure, just another of her manipulations? He'd really have no choice, he was hers. She could return to her room and tell him to stop hoping, to stop searching because he wouldn't find her. She couldn't be found. On a whim she flared her chakra and whispered "kai". Gone were the menacing slitted eyes, unnatural white skin and inky black hair. Instead, were pupil-less lavender-white eyes, pale skin and long indigo hair. Hinata Hyuuga hadn't existed since the Snake Sannin saved her from her would be kidnapper. She hadn't existed since Orochimaru created that blood clone and took her away from Konoha a year later. Hinata hadn't existed when she watched the original Orochimaru die, the Sannin's lifetime severely reduced by a failed jutsu.

Hyuuga Hinata didn't exist anymore.

Only the Nidaime Orochimaru existed and she had a village to run.

* * *

 **Hey, this is just a one-shot from an AU I had considered; one where Naruto is a dedicated jutsu creator. I may do a proper story from it eventually, when I wrap up my other stories. If you'd be interested or like the One-shot let me know, thanks!**


End file.
